


~Wake up, Rina~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master, His Herald [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Despair, E rating for naked skin, Escaping from the fade, F/M, I will let them bang so much when the prologue is done, Loss, Sadness, mark my words!, messing up with canon, or rather, shredding it to pieces and creating something new, so many feels in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping from the fade after the Temple Explosion. With the help of a glowing bright light. A presence so well known by Rina. </p><p> </p><p>(What is a 'canon-event'? *squints eyes*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Wake up, Rina~

 

 

Tingling sensations wandering over her skin. Being rolled on her back, stretched out carefully. She sighed and at the next inhale noticed what woke her. Amonia. It’s pungent smell strong, all around her. In her. Heart-shaped face scrunching, Rina pursured her lips. The fingertips left tenderly, instead a hand settled down on her forehead. Chilly but comforting. Almost as serene as her Master’s touch. At this thought, her eyes snapped open.

 

‘Master?’ She croaked in fear, voice echoing widely. As if she was in a large hall. Turquoise eyes flickered around frantically, searching for something familiar. Golden eyes, golden curls. Full lips with a smile only for her. But there was only darkness. Electric beams now and then, fizzling in the air. The Ammonia itched in her eyes, made them water. But still, she looked around searching. Turned first to the right, then to the left. The atmosphere was filled with green smoke and sinister dark forms in the distance. Halfway on the ground she lay, small fingers curling around pieces of dirt. Radiating a strange kind of warmth, damp to the touch.  

The other hand held onto the amulet tightly, or what was left of it. It’s surface no longer smooth, instead wrinkled and charred. Eyes dropping down, she now finally realized that she was completely naked. Not even one piece of cloth left to conceal her skin. No boots, no trousers. The cape gone, as well as the tunic Master Cullen gave her earlier. All that was left next to the amulet… her wedding band and the body chain. Charred too, chilly to the touch. Too chilly. Fear gripped her heart as she pushed herself up in a sitting position and folded her dirt caked hand around the silvery band which connected the two longer chains from her belly and neck. No thrumming heartbeat. Nothing. A choked sob escaped her as the implication sunk in. No. It can’t be! The only way the body chain would stop working was when… when... no. Impossible! She would be dead as well! Master Cullen would never lie to her!

 

Rina squeezed her eyes shut, hold around the silvery band tightening painfully. The sparks of green light radiating from her palm at the touch, she didn’t saw. Didn’t notice. Heart paralyzed by loss and pain. Despair and loneliness. I don’t want to live in a world without him. I don’t. I don’t! Hot tears slid down her cheeks, dropping down on her naked thighs. Please don’t leave me. Let this be a nightmare. I don’t want this. Master why can’t I feel you?! Like a child she slid back down to the ground, curling her slender body in a tight ball. Legs pulled up, knees touching her small breasts.

A chilly touch enveloped her small trembling hand, hesitating at first as the sparks of green light became stronger. She didn’t even flinch, instead curled even tighter into a ball as she cried. All alone. I am all alone now.

‘Sabrina...’ A soft voice whispered, barely audible through the sobs which wrecked her body. To live in a world without him. No. I can’t. I don't want to.

‘Sabrina... Love... can you hear me?’ the voice whispered anew, tone softer than before. A deep timbre, although distorted as if spoken through a heavy curtain. That voice... was the void playing a trick with her? Rina trembled as the sensation around her smaller hand became stronger, saw through barely opened eyes the outlines of a hand. Touching hers. Larger, with a heavy ring on the ring finger. Etched on the round small disk, a sword surrounded by flames.

 

‘You need to wake up, my love... please...’ the voice whispered, it’s strength starting to waver just like it’s touch. With a gasp her eyes snapped open fully and Rina looked up. For the first time now, saw the glowing figure kneeling in front of her. Surrounded by even brighter light, all she could see was the silhouettes. Broad and large in size, even though he was kneeling in front of her. Hair in wild disarray, tousled just like his clothes. Or was it armor? It hurt to look and so she shielded her face after a few heartbeats. Instantly the warmth she had felt lessened, a sensation that made her flinch. The hold around her smaller hand lessened and in despair she gripped it tighter. No. Don’t leave me alone!

‘Please wake up. You need to wake up. Maker, please bring her back.’ The voice pleaded and so she pulled her hand away again, staring up at the illuminated figure. Pink pouty lips dry and inaudible forming words of wonder. Where am I? What is this? Master? Is that you?

A second hand touched her face, freeing her dirty sweaty face from black curls. Tracing her features. The owner of this hand trembled, just like her.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Please Rina... please... don’t do this to me...’ words spoken brokenly and then she was pulled upwards. In the lap of the silhouette’s form, held tightly. Cradled close like a child. Again her hand enclosing the body chain sparked with green light and Rina blinked as the atmosphere started to change. Her eyelids fluttered as the hold around her body become more solid, her mind pulled away from the fade. Again and again a trembling hand traced her face. Her eyebrows, the outer line of her cheek and jaw, touching her lips.

‘Don’t leave me alone... please...’ she heard the voice whisper, it’s familiar timbre and accent making her throat constrict. Master? She thought, her lips unwilling to move. The smell of ammonia lessened, the serene silence giving way to shouting and the sound of explosions. Grunts of pain and fight in the distance. As her eyelids fluttered open once again, the sky above her was black. Lightning’s of blinding green streaked downwards, hitting the ground around her with a thundering sound. Encircled in a tight embrace, face pressed against a stubbly neck. Being rocked forward slightly. Then backward.

 

‘Rina… please…’ She heard the broken voice of her Master whisper, followed by prayers to his Maker. With a gasp her body started to work finally. Filling her lungs with air, back arching slightly as her heart resumed its work. A strangled cry escaped her lips as pain flared up from her left hand, tightly closed around the charred remains of the amulet. A bright green light, crackling like pure electricity. The man holding her pulled away in shock, red rimmed eyes searching her face. Golden eyes haunted, the sapphire ring around them intense just like the sweet mint on his breath.

'Master...' Rina whispered, trying to hold his gaze. To give him hope. Reassure him. And as he saw the life looking back at him, he tightened his hold on her painfully..

 

‘Maker...’ he croaked and grabbed her cheek, tilting her face up to look at her better. Studying her every feature, while her lips tried to form words. I am here Master. Don’t cry. Thank you for saving me...

But then... everything turned dark once again.

 


End file.
